steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caledon Social Season
In September 2007, Her Grace, Gabrielle Riel, Duchess of Carntaigh, convened a committee to plan a Caledon Social Season. Other committee members are Her Grace, Eva Bellambi, Duchess of Loch Avie; His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann; Edward Pearse, Earl of Primbroke; Christine McAllister, Countess of Primbroke; The Honourable Amber Lady Palowakski, 15th Baroness of Bauerhoff de Caledon; and Lady Edwina Heron. The Social Season is planned to include balls, teas, salons, and an educational program for the benefit and enjoyment of all. In addition, a class of debutantes will be prepared for formal presentation at a ball in February. The debutante class of 2008: * Abigail Raymaker * Achariya Maktoum * Cornelia Rothschild * Dvora Tardis * Emmaline McCarey * Gloire Thibaud * Honey42 Merlin * Kiralette Kelley * Tempyst Lane The debutantes will be chaperoned by the dowager Miss Soliel Snook and Commodore Oolon Sputnik. Events are still in the planning stages. Currently confirmed events: OCTOBER ;Friday, 5 October, 2:30pm SLT : Tea with the chaperones at the Mayfair Photographic Studio, hosted by Commodore Oolon Sputnik and the Dowager Miss Soliel Snook ;Saturday, 6 October, 1-3pm SLT : Early Birds Ball at Coughton Court, Caledon Carntaigh, DJ Diamanda Gustafson ;Thursday 11 October, 3-4:30pm SLT : Class: Society and "The Season", led by Otenth Paderborn. Location: Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann. A conversation about the RL season in Victorian England and possible behaviors we might take up in Caledon, such as calling cards, being "at home," and making/receiving visits. The host, an amateur, will draw upon material from the book What Jane Austen Ate and Charles Dickens Knew: From Fox Hunting to Whist--the Facts of Daily Life in 19th-Century England by Daniel Pool. Repeats on Saturday 13 October, 9-10:30am SLT. ;Saturday 13 October, 9-10:30am SLT : Repeat of Class: Society and "The Season", led by Otenth Paderborn. Location: Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann. ;Tuesday, 16 October, 5-6pm SLT : Literary Salon at Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann, hosted by His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann. A monthly literary salon to be inaugurated in October. Guests may wish to read "The Lady of Shalott" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. ;Saturday, 20 October, 3pm SLT : Class: Basic Deportment, led by Colonel Exrex Somme, assisted by Lady Edwina Heron. Am I invited? What should I wear? What do I do when I get there? Conversation, friending, dance machines, dance sets ;Sunday, 28 October, 1 pm SLT : Social Tea, hosted by Alexx McLaglen-Warburton at Warburton Manor in Caledon Cay. Fashion designers Miss Taliah Talamasca, Miss Jack Ennui, Miss Virginia Tombola, Miss Fuschia Begonia and Miss Terry Lightfoot will be present to ask the ladies of Caledon as to what design dreams they would like to see in the future, as well as discuss other topics of fashion interests. NOVEMBER/DECEMBER ;Friday, 2 November, 7-9 SLT : Samhain Formal Ball at Lady Amber's Ballroom Pavillion, hosted by The Honourable Lt. Amber Lady Palowakski, Baroness of Bauerhoff de Caledon, OWR, Caledon Ambassador to Steelhead ;Sunday, 11 November, 2-4pm SLT : Tea hosted by Emileigh Starbrook at her estate in Caledon Moors. ;Saturday, 17 November, 7-10 pm SLT : Pre-Thanksgiving Formal Ball at Caledon Middle Sea, hosted by Her Grace Lady Gloire Thibaud. ;Tuesday, 20 November, 5-6pm SLT : Literary Salon at Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann, hosted by His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann. The subject of the salon this month is Walt Whitman. Please consider bringing a favorite poem or passage to share. ;Tuesday, 18 December, 5-6pm SLT : Literary Salon at Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann, hosted by His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann. A selection of poetry by Christina Rossetti is available from the host. JANUARY ;Saturday, 12 January, 5-8pm SLT : Snowflake Ball. Traditional, formal ball. Hosted by Duchess Loch Avie. Will likely be an outdoor event . . . snowfall included. ;Tuesday, 15 January, 5-6pm SLT : Literary Salon at Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann, hosted by His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann ;Sunday 20 January, 3pm SLT (tentative) : Class: Intermediate Deportment. Hosted by Miss Eladrienne Laval. Editing and adjusting clothing, use of gestures, animations, and /me chat FEBRUARY ;Tuesday, 19 February, 5-6pm SLT : Literary Salon at Ormsby Hall, Caledon Murdann, hosted by His Grace, Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann Category:Special Events